Who is She?
by LOM1585
Summary: Damon's musings on his daughter.


*Disclaimer*: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Title: _Who is She ? _(one-shot)  
Author: LOM1585  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie  
Summary: Damon's musings on his daughter.

_Who is She?_

She's half you and that should scare you. She's half her and that's the part that really scares you but not in a bad way rather a good way.

She has her lips even that cute little quirk of them slightly twisted to one side.

She has her smile.

She has her laugh.

She has her nose.

She has a mass of curly hair like her Mom when she doesn't straighten it.

She even has her ears.

And you think to yourself what did you ever contribute to the gene pool.

She has sometimes eyes because sometimes her eyes are emerald and sometimes they are hauntingly blue just like yours then you think it's her witchy side at play.

Bonnie jokes that she's a chameleon because whatever parent she is closest too at the moment she tends to look like but you think she's just trying to make you feel better.

When Bonnie placed her in your arms after she was born you nearly shit yourself because here was this little wrinkled, pink thing that could barely open her eyes and you thought— no, you knew she was the most beautiful thing in the world even beating out her Mom a hard task to do.

When the doctor during one of the sonograms said, "Congratulations it's a girl!" that thing growing inside Bonnie's belly you had a flashback to all of the nasty filthy stuff you ever did to or with a girl especially with Bonnie for her to end up pregnant. You became determined never to let a boy come within a two-hundred mile radius of her that day last week at the park proved as much. Some little punk all of four years old came up to her sticking his little grubby hands out to offer her one of his fruit snacks you discreetly flashed him your vampire face and snarled making him go crying in the other direction because you knew what was on his mind and no way would you allow that.

She has more attitude than you think a three-year old she have but then again she is a byproduct of Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore.

You think she has been here before because when you find yourself in the middle of an argument with a three-year old she has her hand on her hip and she says something smartass (but she really doesn't know it's smartass all she knows is it's something she heard her mother say once or twice or thrice when in the midst of an argument with you) out of her mouth that should make you mad but just makes you laugh.

You can never be mad at her at least never for long.

You put your foot down because damn it at three years old the little brat (you say this with all endearment) should be sleeping in her _own_ bed especially when you are trying to get some from her Mom. You tuck her into bed in her _own_ room and wait twenty minutes just for the all clear to do something freaky with Bonnie because you feel like it's been way too long since you've explored your wife's amazing body when in actuality, it has only been four days but you have an insatiable appetite for the caramel beauty. As you are hidden underneath, the covers your head between Bonnie's legs pushing aside the lacy red boyshorts your mouth watering at her scent you feel her slap the back of your head but that doesn't deter your efforts. What does stop you is "Daddy what are you doing to Mommy?" and your head falls flat on Bonnie's stomach. You groan in frustration as you feel your wife pull down the negligee she had on and you know it's going to be a fifth day before you at least attempt to get some again.

After you compose yourself, you stick your head out from underneath the covers as Bonnie hops out of bed to go put on something more appropriate because yippee it's going to be another sleepover. As you eye your daughter, you see an eerie devilish smirk that's reminiscent of yours and that's when you see something of you in her. You pull back the covers and allow her to climb into bed with you because you are the biggest softy when it comes to her but not before mumbling "Cockblocker" under your breath. She jumps over your body to the middle of the bed because that's where she likes to sleep between you and Bonnie. The three of you fall asleep the girls contentedly and you somewhat contentedly but then you realize you wouldn't want to be anywhere else than holding your two favorites girls because as cliché as it sounds they are your whole world.

You never thought you'd be one of those parents that thinks everything your kid does is pure genius in fact you never thought you'd be a parent but you are and it's great.

You never thought you'd be a worrywart you thought Stefan carried the load for the both of you but even the smallest cut on her beautiful brown skin has you in a tizzy.

She's part angel.

She's part demon.

She's part witch.

She's part vampire.

She's part her.

She's part you.

She's intelligent.

She's funny.

She's wise beyond her years.

She's beautiful.

She's a handful.

She's independent yet dependent.

As the years go on you see more of your personality in her and you think the world is in a shit load of trouble, but then you see Bonnie in her so that balances her out.

She's Zoe Vitch (yeah that's right you gave your kid some crazy middle name that almost landed Bonnie and you in divorce court but then you reminded her that she promised you could chose the middle name so you went for a badass combination of vampire and witch) Salvatore.

And she is the most important thing in the world to you.

And you swear come hell or high water you'd gladly give your undead life for Zoe because she is a unique Supernatural hybrid that has the power to become a force of nature that the evilest of Supernaturals would clamor to get their hands on. But then you see all hell break loose in the kitchen of the Salvatore Boarding house pots and pans flying in the air dishes breaking because three-year old Zoe can't have a chocolate pudding cup because it will spoil her dinner and then you realize that kid can handle her own.

Your daughter can handle her own because she's part you and part her.

Zoe is badass through and through and you did contribute something to the gene pool.


End file.
